SuperNatural version 8 slash 0
by Seshoumaru
Summary: Une version personnelle de la fin de la saison 7 et de la saison 8 qui suit. Les frères Winchester ont peut-être trouvé un moyen d'arranger les choses, mais cela se retourne contre eux, et Castiel intervient... Parrions qu'ils obtiennent la rédemption ?


_Hello hello._

_Première fois que je poste une fanfic de ma vie, deuxième fois que je poste une histoire sur le net tout court. J'ai toujours cru que ça serait One Piece qui me ferait basculer du côté obscure de la Force... Et ça a failli, ayant commencé une fic y'a quelques temps, mais je l'aurais laissée tombée (pour l'instant) car trop compliquée. Finalement c'est cette fichue série TV grandement frustrante qu'est SpN. Bah elle le vaut bien aussi je suppose :p_

**Genre : **aventure, slash, quelques tentatives d'humour.

**Personnages et pairing : **Castiel/Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jimmy Novak, et d'autres surprises dans les prochains chapitres.

**Raiting : **mature pour le langage parfois, et pour la description plus ou moins précise de relations sexuelles (mais pas dans le chapitre 1 cela dit)**  
><strong>

**N. de mots : **+ de 8000 pour ce chapitre (la vache, je m'y attendais pas)

**Warnings :** ATTENTION SPOILERS, jusqu'à la fin de la saison 6, donc évitez sérieusement de lire ce qui suit si vous n'avez pas encore vu cette saison, ça vous gâcherait vraiment tout. Par la suite - et c'est pour ça que je tenais absolument à poster avant la fin du hiatus - c'est une version très personnelle de ce qui aurait pu être la fin de la saison 7 si ça avait pris une certaine direction. Mon histoire à partir du chapitre 2 (ou du milieu de ce chapitre) se déroulera donc dans ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une saison 8. De plus, si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles (plus ou moins détallées) ne lisez pas ! Mais aussi SURTOUT si vous êtes des "yaoistes" de l'extrême et que les couples hétéro vous donnent des boutons. Vous comprendrez dans le chapitre 2 pourquoi.

Le texte est "unbeta'ed" donc s'il reste des fautes malgré mes nombreuses vérifs, je m'en excuse, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si ça vous dit, j'éditerai. Merci d'avance ;) Et oui le titre de la fic est pas terrible. J'en avait un autre mais... je le trouvais trop long, donc bon.

Eh bien sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en remerciant miss Nad d'avoir supporté un ou deux coups de téléphone hystériques, lui priant de me fouetter si je ne m'activais pas :p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. Vas vers la lumière.<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel – ex-ange du Seigneur, shooté à l'âme de monstre, rebelle à la cravate négligée – et Sam Winchester – chasseur, ex-junky au sang de démon, petit frère casse pieds – ont un important point commun. Ils ont également été amis pendant un certain temps, mais leur vie étant ce qu'elle est, les choses se sont "légèrement" compliquées.<p>

Sam risque à tout moment de perdre l'esprit définitivement, la barrière, qui protégeait une partie de sa mémoire, brisée par l'ange au trench-coat (mais il parait que c'est un over-coat maintenant (1)). Et ce sont de bien douloureux souvenirs auxquels il a à faire face constamment, son âme ayant été torturée pendant plus d'un siècle (2). Et pas par n'importe qui : par le Diable lui-même et son frère aîné l'Archange Michel… Tout ça parce qu'il les a empêché de faire une méga boum en l'absence de Papa.

À la défense de Castiel, on peut dire que, connaissant Sam, le mur dressé par le sinistre Faucheur dans son esprit, aurait fini par tomber d'une manière ou d'une autre ; honnêtement ce n'était qu'une question de temps (et l'auteur de cette présente histoire est totalement, hum, impartiale, si si).

Quant à Cas, alors qu'il venait encore de tous les sauver et ce parce que la forte dose d'âmes de monstres qu'il venait de s'enfiler lui donnait un air violemment dérangeant, la première chose que fit Sam en l'atteignant fut de littéralement le poignarder dans le dos. Comment pourrait-on en vouloir alors au pauvre être céleste esseulé, de réagir en conséquence envers ces prétendus amis ? (je vous dis que je suis impartiale, ce ne sont que les faits, si si).

Bref, tous deux sont à la limite de la folie furieuse et ont de sérieux motifs de s'en vouloir profondément.

Mais ce qui les fit se dresser côte à côte d'un même mouvement, déterminés, sans même échanger un mot, est la chose la plus importante à leurs yeux. Ce point commun leur avait déjà donné la force de sauver le monde plus d'une fois. Ce même désir viscéral effaça tous leurs différents de leur esprit le temps de vaincre l'ennemi formidable auquel ils avaient à faire. _Protéger Dean._

-.-_  
><em>

Dean Winchester – chasseur, fan de rock classique, fou de sa chère Impala et de tarte américaine – s'était encore attiré de gros ennuis.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'aider les gens face à toutes les créatures surnaturelles tapies dans les ténèbres. Il s'est fait de nombreux ennemis très puissants au cours de sa vie et de ses multiples décès (sérieusement, seul ce brave Dean peut se targuer d'un truc pareil), et même les autorités lui causent bien des soucis ne sachant pas que ses petites entorses aux règles sont pour le bien de l'humanité, rien de moins. Et il combat s'en jamais rien attendre en retour, faisant aussi de son mieux pour tenir sa promesse faite à son père, celle de toujours prendre soin de son frère Sam. Dean Winchester est un héros oui. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il est canon (non mais autant le dire, c'est vrai). Sauf que malheureusement pour lui, et même s'il a été très bien entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'est qu'humain.

Ainsi de temps à autres, il se retrouve au sol, ensanglanté et sur le point de se faire tuer… et de tranquillement se réveiller en Enfer ou aux Cieux (c'est selon), ce qui lui arrive un peu trop souvent à son goût. S'il est sauvé ou ressuscité à chaque fois, c'est grâce au fait qu'il y a toujours un membre de sa famille – Sam le plus souvent – pour assurer ses arrières. Ou parce que son auto-proclamé ange gardien Castiel, récupère son âme de l'autre côté et/ou soigne le magnifique corps qui est le sien…

-.-

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il fut mis à terre par l'une des plus puissantes créatures qui existent, un filet de sang s'écoulant du haut de son front, Sam eut de quoi être tendu.

Et si Castiel se détourna de sa quête revancharde de faire mieux que son divin père, faisant fi de la RAISON pour laquelle les Winchesters ont eux-mêmes réveillé ce monstre, c'est parce que ce qu'il EST risque cette fois de leur faire perdre Dean pour de bon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils auraient dû attendre. Ils devaient être sûrs avant de s'attaquer à ce nouvel ennemi. Sûrs de réunir tous les ingrédients et de persuader à contrecœur un puissant sorcier de réaliser le rituel dont ils avaient besoin.

Un mystérieux contact de Bobby Singer leur sauva la mise en leur fournissant une certaine dague maya unique en son genre et certaines plantes antiques pour le charme. Quant à celui qui ensorcela la dague pour eux, ce n'était autre que Patrick le dangereux mais plutôt charmant amateur de poker. Ils avaient pu apprécier l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et n'avaient pas oublié qu'au fond il était plutôt sympathique. Le convaincre de les aider fut donc relativement facile, lui-même d'ailleurs conscient de l'importance de leur combat. Retrouver sa trace et lui parler face à face fut la réelle difficulté.

Ils auraient pu prendre leur temps et faire tout cela ensemble. Seulement, à peine s'être approché la toute première fois de la prison du monstre, les dés étaient jetés, et leur plan pour aider ou en finir avec leur ancien ami Castiel, fit carrément un saut de l'ange au fond de l'eau.

C'était un dévoreur d'âmes.

Très ancien et affamé. Scellé il y avait près de deux millénaires, endormi tout ce temps. Lorsque les deux chasseurs découvrirent l'endroit où il se trouvait, souhaitant vérifier leurs informations, il commença à s'éveiller. Parce qu'un met délicieux venait de se présenter à lui, et son fumet lui donna l'eau à la bouche : ayant survécu aux Enfers, torturée mais si forte, promise au Paradis et marquée par un ange, l'âme du fils aîné de John et Mary Winchester était bien trop appétissante.

Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de leur erreur, il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Dean ne pouvait plus que fuir le plus longtemps possible, et Sammy que s'occuper avec l'aide de Bobby, de créer la seule arme qui pourrait avoir un effet sur cette nouvelle menace.

-.-_  
><em>

Quand Sam retrouva son frère se fut dans le grand hall de verre de l'Apple Store sur la 5ème Avenue en plein cœur de New York.

La créature tout en chassant Dean avait repris toutes ses forces en dévorant les âmes de nombreux êtres sur son passage. Et elle ne faisait pas la fine bouche pour ça, tout lui convenait : esprits errants, démons aspirés sous leur forme de fumée directement de leur hôte, monstres en tout genre (tout un nid de vampires y était passé un matin gris, quelque part dans le Vermont), et même les anges et leur grâce ; anges qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare à la joie de tous de toute façon (en d'autres occasions, Sam en bon geek aurait été très tenté d'analyser le fait que la grâce angélique était du coup mise dans le même panier que le reste, par ce gastronome particulier, en d'autres occasions…). Et bien sûr elle avait dévoré des âmes humaines. Énormément d'âmes humaines. Et dans ce grand espace de verre en plein centre de l'une des villes les plus peuplées au monde, elle s'était mise à table et fait ripaille allègrement : les corps de centaines de personnes vidés de leur essence s'étalaient presque à perte de vue. Ces gens n'iraient ni en Enfer ni au paradis. Ils ont cessé d'exister. Oh bien sûr les corps auraient pu continuer de vivre sans leur âme, tout comme Sam lui-même avait vécu pendant toute une année. Toutefois, le monstre se nourrit en arrachant l'âme de son enveloppe trop violemment, et ni cœurs et ni cerveaux – ni quoi que ce soit – ne peuvent endurer pareil choc, que l'on soit humain ou non.

Dean n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais intervenir contre un tel monstre… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était dévier le cours de sa fuite et servir sa brillante âme en tant qu'appât sur un plateau, et espérer que Sam par la suite en finisse le plus vite possible, avant qu'il n'y ait plus de victimes. Par conséquent, dès qu'il entendit la nouvelle au sujet de quelque chose de grave qui se passait à NY alors qu'il tentait de re-régler sa radio en passant près de ce fichu tunnel du côté du New Jersey, il n'hésita pas un seul instant et pris la direction de Manhattan dès qu'il put.

-.-_  
><em>

Le dévoreur d'âmes se tenait sur l'une des premières marches de l'escalier de verre du magasin. Le soleil couché depuis longtemps, les lumières du hall et des gratte-ciels tout autour, se reflétaient sur les vitres à l'infini. Il venait de faire le festin du millénaire, et sur le menu, Dean était le dessert. Dean qui était entré par la grande porte, son attitude insolente cachant sa nervosité, et le Colt au point (sait-on jamais). Et il avait lancé quelques piques en s'approchant, une blague ou deux. Jusqu'à ce que la colère prenne le pas sur sa peur, lorsqu'il vit le tas de membres emmêlés que formaient les corps de deux parents et de leur petite fille, qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il fit de son mieux. Pointa son arme, et tira froidement. Sauta sur le côté et se releva avec souplesse, lorsque le monstre fit un geste dans sa direction. Il n'était plus très loin de lui lorsqu'il sorti aussi le couteau de Ruby de l'arrière de son jean et le lança avec dextérité au centre de la silhouette de la créature. Quoiqu'il fit, cela fut sans effet. Et l'être sans pitié produisant un son désagréable, le rire le plus sinistre que le chasseur ait jamais entendu, l'envoya bouler contre un pilier. Rassasié, dans un monde totalement différent de celui qu'il avait connu, avec tellement plus de proies, le monstre n'était pas pressé, et se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. C'est très mal oui. Mais ce qui faisait mal surtout, c'étaient les côtes, les omoplates et les vertèbres de Dean Winchester qui avait l'impression d'être la mauvaise bille dans un flipper géant. Et outre les obstacles de verre, de métal et de béton, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il heurtait également les coquilles vides d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants.

Il perdit connaissance quand une vague d'énergie plus puissante le fit passer au travers d'une des parois, des éclats de verre tranchants accompagnant sa chute. C'est là que Castiel était intervenu.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, la distance et la colère qui avaient grandies en leur sein dès le moment où l'ange se retourna contre eux près d'un an auparavant, il ne put tout simplement pas rester à l'écart.

-.-_  
><em>

Et la créature exalta de plus belle, puisque maintenant se tenait devant elle cet être qui à lui tout seul, représentait des milliers de repas de Noël, quelques centaines de Thanksgivings et au moins trente-six anniversaires et demi chez McDonald. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de burgers.

Castiel comprit très vite que si les Winchesters avaient pu maîtriser la créature, leur plan aurait fonctionné parfaitement. Il sentait l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée, lentement quitter son corps pour rejoindre celui du monstre. Celui-ci avait réellement l'air de s'amuser et ne semblait que vouloir goûter un peu au "carburant" de l'ange.

Les yeux bleus jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers le chasseur toujours au sol, ne serait-ce que pour être sûr qu'il ne risquait rien, Castiel leva le bras et ouvrit dans le tissu de la réalité une brèche pour des limbes quelconques. Bien sûr ça ne pouvait être aussi simple. Le dévoreur d'âme était plus immatériel qu'autre chose, du coup ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait être pris par la peau du cou, et juste mis à la porte.

Sam débarqua enfin près de trois heures plus tard. L'endroit ne ressemblait plus à rien, une sorte d'enfer de cadavres, de verre fondu et de métal tordu. Des étincelles jaillissaient de nombreuses ampoules éclatées. Le sol était parsemé de crevasses et d'inquiétantes tâches de suie et de sang. Quant au plafond, il n'existait tout simplement plus. De puissants courants d'air faisaient s'envoler les longs cheveux du chasseur (3) et les larges pans du pardessus beige de celui qui voulut remplacer Dieu.

Castiel avait l'air exténué, et il se tenait l'épaule droite le visage déformé par la douleur, le dos courbé comme s'il était blessé aux environs de l'omoplate. Sam ne voyait rien pourtant, pas de sang ni même le plus petit accroc sur le trench-coat. Il prit également une seconde pour se demander pourquoi le combat n'avait attiré ni badauds, ni voitures de police ou camions de pompier. Fichtre ! À ce niveau là, l'armée elle-même aurait déjà dû intervenir. Dean et lui ne sauront le fin mot de l'histoire que plusieurs mois plus tard.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée de regarder vers le monstre sans broncher. Cette chose brillait intensément et émettait réellement une aura de pure malice. Castiel lorgna dans la direction du nouveau venu, baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche et la longue dague effilée qu'il tenait. Sam eut l'impression qu'il vérifiait les capacités de l'arme, pour... quoi ? Décider du meilleur plan d'action ? Il semblerait. Comment pouvait-il agir si calmement alors qu'il avait l'air d'avoir été sérieusement malmené pendant des heures, Sam n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et puis il se dit que finalement si, il savait. Parce que lui-même avait l'esprit très clair, et sut de suite où aller et quoi faire. Il marcha calmement vers la droite de l'entrée, surveillant la créature (qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, Castiel enrageait) du coin de l'œil au cas où, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il pu s'accroupir et retourner son frère sur le dos : celui-ci n'avait pas émergé depuis l'arrivée de l'ex-ange, sans doute avait-il une commotion, du moins il ne saignait plus et respirait toujours Cas avait dû s'en assurer, Sam en était sûr même si l'idée le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, sachant qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis après tout.

Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que le jeune Winchester se relevait tout en refaisant face au monstre, l'être en costume Jimmy Novak (magnifique tenue, très seyante, collection automne-hiver 2008) se téléporta à ses côtés. C'était une drôle de sensation pour tous les deux. Ils étaient tendus et quelques picotements paranoïaques traversèrent leur colonne vertébrale, comme s'ils attendaient que l'autre les trahisse soudainement. Une habitude douloureusement forgée pendant deux ans ne s'efface pas si facilement. Mais en même temps ils se sentaient forts. Comme ils ne l'avaient pas été pendant des mois, des années. Même si Dean n'était pas conscient, ils étaient tout trois réunis. Et quelque chose au fond d'eux leur dit que c'est comme ça que ce devait être, que ça aurait toujours dû être, et que s'ils survivaient à cette épreuve, peut-être devraient-ils faire en sorte que ça le soit encore. Surtout s'il s'agissait de se battre pour Dean. Ni la folie des grandeurs de Castiel, ni les migraines et les tremblements que Sam ressentait à la vue du sang depuis que sa mémoire fut restaurée, rien n'obscurcissait leur jugement. Et ils savaient du fond de leurs tripes qu'ils allaient vaincre.

-.-_  
><em>

Alors Sam s'élança, il couru droit sur le monstre qui émit un grincement méprisant sûr de sa supériorité. Il fit le même geste qu'il eut envers Dean, projetant de toute évidence une nouvelle de partie de Winchester pinball. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, dévia la rafale d'énergie. Castiel. Le bras droit levé – et bizarrement il utilisait bien le côté apparemment blessé – il ouvrait la route au chasseur.

Le dévoreur d'âmes n'était pas inquiet, cependant il ne voulut pas prendre de risque et recommença à pomper l'énergie de l'ange. Il fallait agir vite.

Sam se rapprochait de sa cible. La créature tentait toujours de l'attaquer. Le point gauche serré de Castiel brillait. Il profitait de sa position, jambe et bras droits en avant dans la direction de l'ennemi, le buste de profil, pour cacher ce qu'il préparait : en retenant le maximum de sa force contre son drainage forcé, il la rassemblait dans sa main dissimulée, et dès qu'il ne put plus en utiliser suffisamment pour protéger son allié il contempla comme pour faire ses adieux, le visage étrangement paisible de son meilleur ami.

-.-_  
><em>

Il était devenu tout pour lui. Un modèle, la voix de sa conscience, un être cher, un adversaire valeureux. Il lui avait montré que la liberté valait bien des sacrifices, et que la famille ne se limitait pas aux liens de sang. Il lui avait apprit que s'il voulait vraiment obtenir quelque chose, il lui fallait mentir – et comme cette leçon porta d'amères fruits ! – et surtout, que lorsqu'on regardait un porno, il ne fallait pas en parler.

Castiel avait déjà perdu la vie. Deux fois. Deux fois, pour Dean. Et ces deux fois s'étaient produites tellement vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux et penser à lui. Parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il regretta par la suite, se surprenant lui-même, il s'était promis d'y remédier la prochaine fois ; il était réaliste après tout, guerrier, ange, dieu, ou super héros en collants, il savait qu'il y aurait toujours une kryptonite quelque part qui lui serait funeste un jour. Dans tous les cas, ces deux fois où il perdit vaillamment la vie, le dernier visage qu'il vit ne lui était franchement pas agréable, tout comme la dernière pensée qu'il eut, pas franchement glorieuse. Cette fois, cette fois il aurait gravé dans son esprit, l'image de l'être qui avait chamboulé irrémédiablement sa longue existence. Il entendait même presque sa voix : "_Rock & Roll Cas !__"_ Oui, s'il devait se battre et mourir pour de bon, autant le faire avec style.

-.-_  
><em>

Un instant il se tenait comme un rempart devant le corps inerte de Dean, l'instant d'après il avait disparut, et Sam perdant son protecteur, vit la peau de ses bras qu'il avait croisés devant lui pour se protéger, se craqueler comme brûlée vive. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Parce que c'était le plan. La créature n'eut que le temps de grincer sa satisfaction d'enfin griller cet insecte qui osait lui tenir tête, que profitant de cette douloureuse diversion, réapparut Castiel, juste derrière lui, tout près, irradiant colère et vengeance.

– Assez, gronda celui-ci de sa voix rauque et profonde, c'est la dernière fois que tu ris, pôv' miche !

Bien sûr le monstre ne perdit pas de temps à commenter le faible niveau en insulte de son goûter de quatre heure en trench-coat, et prêt à l'engloutir, il décida que le temps de jouer était terminé. Ce fut à ce moment là, que Sam le poignarda.

S'il restait encore quelque surface de verre en place dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres, alors le bruit que fit le dévoreur d'âmes en recevant un coup quasi fatal de dague enchantée, finit de nettoyer la zone.

Sam tenait toujours la dague de sa main gauche et serra son poignet de la droite pour tenter de se donner plus de force, et enfoncer l'arme plus profondément. Il eut lui-aussi envie de hurler de douleur alors, puisqu'il appuyait sur sa chair à vif, mais il tint bon. La couleur de l'être changea autour de la lame, et cette teinte dérangeante se propagea en zébrures vives dans toutes les directions. Avant que le monstre ne réagisse, Castiel tendit en grimaçant son bras droit vers Sam, et déposa deux doigts à son front. La seconde d'après accroupi près de son frère, le chasseur le vit tendre enfin son poing gauche éblouissant au travers de la chose, jusqu'à attraper sans hésiter à pleine main, l'arme affûtée qui était restée là où Sam l'avais plongée.

Il y eut comme une déflagration. Une onde de choc qui fit s'envoler tous les débris autour d'eux et repoussa de nombreux corps sur un rayon d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Sam lui-même dut faire un effort pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, penché comme il était sur Dean pour le protéger et levant un bras au-dessus de sa propre tête. Après cela, et même si un vent violent continuait à provenir des deux êtres en plein conflit, il se releva comme il put, entraînant son frère aîné avec lui. Le portant à moitié sur son dos, il jeta un dernier regard vers Castiel, avant de s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Celui-ci serrait de toute évidence la lame de toutes ses forces, et se tenait bien droit derrière la créature translucide, ses longues jambes écartées pour un meilleur appui. Son trench-coat et sa veste noire étaient repoussés loin vers l'arrière, la chemise plaquée sur son torse bien plus fin qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses cheveux sombres volaient en mèches rebelles tout autour de son visage déterminé. La lumière qui jaillissait de son poing l'éclairait parfaitement, et projetait son ombre dans son dos. On pouvait voir son aile gauche, bien écartée de toute son envergure. Et la droite... la droite déchiquetée, quelques larges plumes tordues s'agrippant encore au reste de ses ossements brisés.

– Bonne chance, murmura Sam Winchester les dents serrées.

Le dévoreur d'âmes vibrait à présent. Son obscur pouvoir sur les âmes brûlant l'ange de l'intérieur. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, et encore moins ne laisserait ses proies lui échapper. Mais Castiel savait déjà comment en finir : il concentra toute son énergie sur la blessure faite par Sam, s'insinua en elle de toute sa grâce, se concentra de plus belle et…

_Père, j'ai fait le bon choix cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? __Père, faites… Faites qu'il ne me haïsse plus…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– S-Sam ?

– Dean, Dieu merci ! On commençait à désespérer que tu te réveilles un jour.

– Qu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bon dieu j'ai l'impression que Godzilla fait la samba dans ma tête… Ah ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, ses souvenirs refaisant surface. Sammy, dis-moi que t'as dessoudé cette saleté !

– Mmh, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, la dague a bien joué son rôle. Je... ouais il reviendra pas, pas de souci.

Il hésitait à tout lui dire, Sam était sûr que Castiel n'était intervenu que lorsque Dean eut perdu connaissance. Ils avaient réveillé le monstre pour l'arrêter, et il devait avoir hésité, jusqu'au moment où il n'avait plus eu le choix. C'est ce que Sam aurait fait à sa place en tout cas.

– Cas, dit soudain le blessé faisant sursauter son frère. Cas était là n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il est venu... Quoi ?

Il vit l'air perturbé de son frère, et ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

– Sam, crache le morceau.

Il lui raconta tout et termina sur une note sombre, qui l'inquiéta sur la manière dont allait réagir son frère au sujet la disparition de l'ange.

– J'ai presque tout vu Dean. Ils ont explosé comme une super nova, je sais même pas comment la moitié de la ville n'a pas était soufflée avec. Il y a eu une grande sphère de pure lumière blanche – j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts mais baissés, pour être sûr qu'on était assez loin, sans finir aveugle tout de même. Puis juste quand les bords de la sphère s'approchaient dangereusement de notre position... Je sais pas... La lumière s'est durcie, et au lieu d'une sphère c'était devenue une large colonne de lumière si j'ai bien compris.

– Comment ça ?

– Je te l'ai dit, j'avais gardé les yeux baissés à raz du sol. C'est quelqu'un qui a posté un truc sur le net. Ce type avait laissé sa caméra sur le toit de son building, pour filmer des pigeons ou je ne sais quoi. Et quand il l'a visionnée, c'est pas le strip-tease de sa voisine d'en face qu'il a vu, mais l'Apocalypse bis. Évidemment personne le croit. Et vu que l'image est pas si nette... Dans tous les cas, il s'est quand même fait confisquer son enregistrement et son PC par les autorités, donc pas moyen de voir ça nous-même. Pour le moment j'ai juste lu ses explications sur un forum. Mais heu... si tu veux, maintenant que tu es réveillé on peut essayer de retrouver cette vidéo. Reste à savoir si c'est le FBI qui l'a ou...

– Alors attends, coupa le frère aîné voulant éviter la discussion sur "allons chercher la vidéo où on voit Castiel mourir" pour le moment, laisse-moi éclaircir un truc. On était en plein cœur de NY, et à part UN glandu qui s'est retrouvé à filmer sans faire exprès Cloverfield 2, PERSONNE n'a rien vu ni rien entendu ?

– Exactement. J'en ai parlé à quelques chasseurs, on en a conclu que la ville était comme endormie. Et quand... Castiel, et la créature ont disparu, le monde s'est remis a tourner comme si de rien était. Pour les victimes et les dégâts, ils ont dit aux news que c'était une explosion de gaz. À la CIA, ils pensent que c'était une attaque terroriste à coup d'arme biologique. Et quelques agents du FBI se sont faits suspendre pour une période indéterminée, parce qu'ils se la jouaient à la Fox Mulder.

– Classique.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Dean essayant d'intégrer toutes ces informations, tout en gesticulant pour se placer plus confortablement contre les coussins pour soulager un peu ses côtes endolories.

– Chuis... hésita ensuite Sam. Chuis désolé, Dean.

– Hein ? Au sujet de quoi ? C'est pas ta faute si je suis délicieux au point que tous les monstres de la planète me veulent dans leur assiette dès qu'ils me voient, vieux.

– Dean. C'est pas de ça que je parle, et tu le sais.

– Non Samantha, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Surtout quand la mienne est envahie par toutes les cloches du Vatican.

– Je suis désolé pour... Castiel.

Il avait décidément beaucoup de mal à dire ce nom. Il aimerait juste continuer à le considérer comme un ennemi, mais il venait encore de se sacrifier pour les aider. _Et Dean..._

– Ne parle pas de lui. Ne parle pas de lui de cette façon, précisa celui-ci très vite quand il vit que Sam se trompait sur le sens de ses mots. Il... il l'a déjà fait. Il a déjà explosé dans un grand flash de lumière, et il est revenu. Bon sang, il est même réellement mort deux fois, Sam, et à chaque fois il est revenu ! Je sais qu'il reviendra.

_Et merde mais, Dean l'adorait. Si seulement ils avaient pu être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Mais non ! Cas a voulu se la jouer solo, et Dean fuit les "moments émotion" comme la peste, même si ça veut dire perdre le meilleur ami qu'il a jamais eu ! Et moi dans tous ça..._

Sam ne savait pas. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le sujet était apparemment clos, comme Dean lui tourna le dos et fit mine de se rendormir.

– Ok, commenta-t-il avant de se lever de sa chaise et de quitter la chambre. Ouais, le bougre est coriace, il reviendra.

Mais même à ses propres oreilles il ne paraissait définitivement pas convaincant.

-.-_  
><em>

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les frères Winchesters traînaillaient à Sioux Falls. Dean était de nouveau d'attaque, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre la route. Sam avait beau lui proposer telle possible affaire ou telle autre, faisant le tri dans les news de la région (il avait très vite abandonné l'idée d'essayer de passer ne serait-ce que les frontières du comté), Dean prétextait toujours d'avoir trop mal aux côtes ou bien la migraine. Oh s'était sans doute vrai au fond, sauf qu'habituellement... ça ne l'arrêtait pas.

– Dean, commença un matin son frère qui ne pouvait plus garder sa langue dans sa poche, tu t'en fais encore pour Castiel c'est ça ?

Son aîné resta silencieux. Alors qu'une fine bruine les coupait du reste du monde dans un manteau de grisaille, ils se trouvaient tout deux à l'abri, dans le grand garage du vieux chasseur grincheux. Dean, appuyé d'une main sur le bord du capot d'une Dodge au vert passé, en pleine rénovation, semblait hésiter entre l'ouvrir et continuer le travail, et s'assoir dessus une bière à la main. Une demi-heure que son dilemme durait. Sam tendit finalement la main vers la glacière (qui trainait toujours dans le coin comme par hasard, s'en est presque... surnaturel), en sortit deux bouteilles, le geste fluide de l'habitude ne dissimulant tout de même pas complètement la tension qu'il ressentait. Il prit place dessus, une fois le couvercle refermé, et tourna son front plissé vers son frère.

– Tu lui en veux toujours pour ce qu'il m'a fait et c'est pour ça que tu te prends la tête je parie, devina-t-il en lui donnant l'une des bouteilles. Si c'est ça, arrêt tout de suite.

Dean avait pris sa bière par réflexe mais n'avait pas l'air pressé de la décapsuler. Il fut cependant intrigué par le ton de Sam, et son regard jusque là dans le vague, se focalisa sur lui.

– Ça c'est entre lui et moi, Dean. Toi par contre... Merde Dean, j'ai bien vu comment il te manquait durant toute cette année passée à faire la Guerre Froide contre lui. Quant à lui, soyons honnêtes, il te fera jamais de mal, on l'a bien compris tous les deux. Il peut carrément pas s'empêcher de risquer sa vie dès que la tienne est sur le fil. Et pour ça franchement, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Sam avait prononcé cette dernière phrase lentement, en détournant les yeux, mais la voix ferme bien que douce. _Oui c'est tout ce qui compte_, pensa-t-il en prenant une brève gorgée du breuvage ambré.

Dean ne disait toujours rien, mais son visage lui, en disait long : il semblait bloqué dans une boucle sans fin, entre la surprise, l'inquiétude et... autre chose. De l'espoir peut-être, la simple envie de dire quelque chose, ou bien encore se mettre en colère pour une raison ou pour une autre ? De la confusion à tout le moins. Il poussa un grand soupir.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein ? Même si j'étais inquiet à son sujet, ou même si j'étais encore furieux à mort contre lui... tu peux me dire ce que ça peut faire ? On a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et encore moins s'il est vivant !

– Tu peux au moins essayer de l'appeler, Dean ! Tu sais que si c'est toi, et que tu insistes il répo...

– J'AI ESSAYÉ ! Ça fait deux jours que j'essaye bordel !

Il se tut, le poing serré contre la bouche. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire à Sam, pas tant qu'il ne savait pas s'il pardonnerait jamais à Cas d'avoir secoué son mur anti-Cage.

– D'accord, dit Sam étrangement calme. Si ça, ça ne marche pas, on doit juste le chercher à la manière longue. On doit passer quelques coups de fil et...

– Vous fatiguez pas les filles, je l'ai trouvé.

Bobby était soudainement apparu à quelques mètres d'eux, et affichait sa tête de gagnant : cela ressemblait à celle de tout les jours, sauf que les poils de sa barbe étaient lissés vers la droite ; à savoir – ça pouvait toujours servir – que lorsqu'il était plutôt d'humeur à faire joujou avec cette fameuse balle destinée à sa pauvre cervelle, ça frisottait vers le haut.

– Trouvé quoi, Bobby ? Demanda Dean d'un ton las, et sans vraiment réfléchir.

– Ton p'tit ami l'ange, gros bêta ! Et ne fais pas ta mijaurée en me disant que ça t'intéresse pas, parce que c'est pas que ça m'amuse d'écouter vos petites conversations de "desperate housewives", mais vous étiez pas discrets là.

Les frères Winchesters s'étaient relevés, et se jetaient un regard gêné. Leur vieil ami avait encore un temps d'avance sur eux.

– Où ? Demanda Sam épargnant à son frère d'ouvrir la bouche.

– Apparemment il s'est encore écrasé sur un bateau de pêche au large de NY. Va falloir m'expliquer s'il est juste pas doué pour viser la flotte, ou si c'est qu'il a un faible pour les filets... Humm ça doit être son côté piaf je suppose, conclu-t-il de lui-même dans sa barbe.

– Bobby, dit l'ainé des Winchesters presque exaspéré, il est où ?

– J'ai utilisé les fichiers des personnes disparues et je les ai comparés à ceux du FBI, en lançant sa description un peu partout... continuait le vieil homme sans pitié.

– Bobby ! Insista Sam qui voyait les articulations des mains de son frère virer au blanc tant il s'appuyait sur la voiture derrière lui.

– Hôpital St James à Newark, dans le New Jersey, répondit enfin leur protecteur en lançant les clefs de l'Impala à son propriétaire légitime. Go, avant qu'il ne me pousse un utérus et que je vous oblige à m'appeler "maman" !

– Pour ça il faudrait que t'apprennes à faire une tarte aux pommes décente, et que tu te rases au moins sous les bras, répliqua Dean enfin lui-même pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine.

Puis doucement, en passant à côté de lui, il murmura :

– Merci.

– Ouais c'est ça, dégagez-moi le plancher ! Et ramenez-moi ce crétin de Colombo, que je lui botte les fesses moi-même, pour tout le bordel qu'il a causé !

– Oui m'sieur ! Déclarèrent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes souriants.

-.-_  
><em>

– Aaah, salut bébé, tonton Bobby a pas été trop dur avec toi dis ?

– Rhô arrête, Dean ! À chaque fois que tu parles à ta caisse comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu fais des trucs pas nets avec elle.

– La ferme Sam, t'es juste jaloux. L'écoute pas bébé. Et désolé mais il va falloir que tu refasses tout le chemin inverse. C'est pas ma faute si Grincheux vit aussi loin dans le nord dans un coin aussi paumé...

– Ouais eh bé, si "Grincheux" n'avait pas été assez sympa pour prendre le premier vol et venir nous chercher dans la côte Est, puis gentiment nous ramener avec la voiture... on serait encore coincés là-bas, blessés, et sans doute avec les flics aux trousses.

Ils jetèrent rapidement leur sac à l'arrière du fier véhicule et prirent place à l'avant, Dean ravi du son que firent les 275 chevaux de l'engin en mettant le contact. Et sa bonne humeur ne se ternit pas même lorsque l'enquiquineur géant à sa droite protesta lorsqu'il voulu monter le son au passage de _La Grange_ à la radio un état plus loin.

– Fais pas ta pute Sammy, ricana-t-il, ça fait une semaine que je te fous la paix non ? Et il y a juste des titres qui se doivent d'être écoutés à fond, tu devrais savoir ça depuis le temps.

– Dean, on parlait là. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'évites, oui, seulement désolé mais, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce que tu foutais à Manhattan ! T'étais censé rester loin des coins peuplés...

– Hé, j'y suis pour rien ok, protesta-t-il en baissant le volume à contrecœur.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était dans le Connecticut quand Sam lui laissa un message lui disant que la dague serait bientôt prête. Logiquement il a fallu qu'il passe dans le New Jersey pour le rejoindre là où il était. La créature avait du sentir qu'il y avait un sacré potentiel dans le coin alors qu'ils longeaient la côte.

– Dis-moi plutôt comment t'es arrivé aussi vite.

– Ça m'a pris dans les deux heures et demi quand même... Mais ouais, ça aurait pu être pire.

Il avait prit l'avion. Quand Dean lui téléphona pour lui dire où il allait, Sam était en fait en Pennsylvanie, à seulement une demi-heure de l'aéroport où travaillait Jerry Panowski (qui pense avoir une dette éternelle envers les Winchesters, pour les affaires du poltergeist et du "démon voyageur"), qui a été ravi de pouvoir l'aider en demandant à l'un des ses amis pilotes de le conduire à bord d'un deux-places, à l'aéroport La Guardia dans le Queens. C'était le plus petits des trois aéroports de la grande métropole, et du fait le plus pratique – car ne possède pas de douane, ne desservant pas de vols internationaux – et commodément le plus proche de Manhattan.

Au fond, malgré les dégâts et les victimes, ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance. Comme à chaque fois, ils avaient évité le pire à peu de chose près. Et ça ne rajoutera que quelques sueurs froides de culpabilité de plus, à leurs nuits déjà pleine de cauchemars.

-.-_  
><em>

Au croisement de St Elm et Jefferson Street, sous l'identité des agents Kroeger et Peake (4), à l'accueil du grand bâtiment de briques orangées, ils demandèrent la chambre du patient John Doe, admis environ six jours plus tôt. Puis chambre 514, service des soins intensifs, Dean s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée, l'impatience qui avait grandie en lui à l'idée de revoir Castiel, s'envolant d'un coup amèrement. Elle laissa place à une vive envie de vomir ses tripes, malade d'inquiétude qu'il était.

– Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y... commença Sam qui regarda par dessus son épaule. Mon dieu...

L'homme qui était étendu devant eux, littéralement croulant sous les tubes et autres appareils de survie, ne ressemblait plus du tout à leur ami. C'était un miracle que la description que fit passer Bobby eut servi à quelque chose.

Il avait des bandages autour de la tête – qui vraisemblablement était maintenant rasée, indiquant qu'ils avaient dû intervenir sur son cerveau – et sur une partie du visage. En fait tout son côté gauche semblait avoir reçu de terribles dégâts, une infirmière était d'ailleurs en train de changer la gaze, teintée de sang de son globe oculaire ; l'autre œil gonflé et cerné d'une méchante ecchymose, était fermé, mais on pouvait voir la paupière tressaillir comme s'il rêvait. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir le reste de son corps à part son bras droit, qui était posé sur la couverture pour faciliter l'accès à une perfusion en intraveineuse, ils pouvaient aisément deviner qu'il était recouvert de bandages à en faire pâlir une momie de jalousie. Le son de sa respiration douloureuse, coupa le souffle à Dean.

– Dean, dit doucement Sam tentant de le ramener à se concentrer.

Mais comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, le chasseur approcha sa grande carcasse vers l'infirmière lui montrant sa fausse plaque, et demandant à voir le médecin en charge.

Alors que son frère s'éloignait dans la direction qui lui fut indiquée, Dean commença enfin à se rapprocher du blessé. L'infirmière était partie aussi, et il laissa alors son visage exprimer toute la peine qu'il ressentait, n'ayant plus à jouer le rôle d'un agent fédéral désintéressé. Il se tint à la droite du lit, tout contre le bord, les larmes aux yeux. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas les laisser couler, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi elles étaient là. Par tristesse, compassion ou même pitié de voir quelqu'un dans un état pareil, certainement. Mais aussi par colère, regret et amertume. Parce que beaucoup de choses auraient dû se passer autrement, et éviter que leur ancien allié ne se retrouve dans cet état là. Parce que c'était un ange, et que normalement il n'aurait jamais mérité ça, aurait dû être invulnérable, ou du moins capable de se soigner de lui-même, si facilement... Parce que c'était Cas.

Il avait le regard fixé sur son visage, et tous ses sens absorbés par les petits bruits des équipements tout autour d'eux. _C'est vraiment lui. Il ressemble plus à rien, c'est quoi ce bordel ?... Pourquoi il se soigne pas ? Il était devenu surpuissant et là... Pourquoi t'es dans cet état Cas, merde ? Je peux pas... comme ça, je peux pas me mettre en colère contre toi, sale enfoiré !_

La mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés, retenant les larmes et les cris qu'il voulait pousser, il desserra son poing et le glissa dans celui de Castiel, en essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur ses deux doigts maintenus par une attelle.

– Cas...

BIP ! Il leva les yeux. Le rythme cardiaque de son ami s'était accéléré. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, son regard allant des autres appareils à la porte, ne sachant pas s'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un au cas où, ni s'il pouvait (voulait ?) laisser Castiel tout seul. Toujours hésitant, il baissa la tête et eut la surprise de trouver un œil bleu et brillant, rivé sur lui.

– Cas !

– Dea... Dean...

– Attends deux secondes, je vais appeler le doc, lui dit-il en souriant bêtement comme un gamin un matin de Noël.

– Dean, souffla Castiel essayant de le retenir du mieux possible de ses doigts valides. Tu... là...

– Évidemment que je suis là, ria-t-il nerveusement. Bobby t'a retrouvé et on est venu aussitôt.

– Huu... o-on ?

– Ouais, Cas. Sam est venu aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Castiel tentant de garder sa paupière ouverte, Dean, de ne pas trop réfléchir au fait qu'il s'était mis à lui caresser la paume de la main du bout des doigts.

Puis Sam entra accompagné d'un médecin à la blouse blanche froissée, et avec l'air fatigué d'un homme qui ferait mieux de freiner sa consommation de café, et d'aller dormir une bonne semaine.

– Qu'est-ce que... ? Il est réveillé ?

– Oui, je-je voulais aller vous prévenir, mais heum... marmonna Dean qui avait retiré sa main discrètement.

– C'est impossible ! S'écria le pauvre médecin qui n'en revenait pas.

Sam aussi était abasourdi et ses yeux se posaient tour à tour sur son frère et Castiel.

– Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est dans un coma traumatique sévère, continuait le médecin, et nous l'aurions déjà débranché s'il n'avait pas montré d'étranges signaux cérébraux au lieu d'un encéphalogramme plat qui serait pourtant logique vu son état et... et tout d'un coup il se réveille ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

– Je... rien ! J'ai juste... j'ai juste dit son nom et il s'est réveillé.

– A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

– Hein ? Heu... oui. Il a du mal à parler évidement, mais il a l'air normal à ce niveau là. Il m'a reconnu et tout...

– C'est impossible ! Dit le docteur qui commença à ausculter son patient. Vous m'entendez ? Pouvez-vous suivre cette lumière ?

Le blessé fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et répondit comme il put aux questions fébriles du praticien. Celui-ci finit par entraîner les deux "agents" dans le couloir.

– Est-ce une de vos connaissances ? Demanda-t-il alors à Dean.

– Hum, eh bien... Oui. Normalement on ne devrait pas vous dire ça mais...

– Il était sur une mission sous couverture, poursuivit Sam. C'est l'un de nos collègues.

– Je vois... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il est mourant.

– Attendez, doc... voulu protester Dean.

– Non, vous écoutez-moi, le coupa l'homme fatigué. Pour être honnête je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse être en vie, et encore moins conscient et lucide. Je vais vous répéter ce que j'ai dit à votre collègue tout à l'heure : son crâne a de multiples fêlures – je ne parle même pas des lésions plus ou moins graves sur tout son cortex cérébral – il a plusieurs organes internes en bouilli, son cœur est constamment sur le point de lâcher, et l'œil gauche a l'air d'avoir explosé dans son orbite comme sous une forte pression... Bref, excusez-moi d'être aussi franc mais, n'importe qui serait un légume ou déjà six pieds sous terre.

Sam jeta un regard vers son frère, et en baissant les yeux ne supportant pas la détresse affichée sur son visage, il se dit que Dean devait s'être enfoncé les ongles jusqu'au sang tellement il serrait les poings.

– Je suis désolé, continua le médecin. Nous avons fait le maximum pour lui, je peux vous l'assurer. Tout ce que je lui souhaite c'est que ça se passe rapidement, parce que malgré les analgésiques qu'on lui a injectés, il doit être en train de souffrir le martyre.

Sur ce, il retourna à son travail, les laissant choqués après leur avoir promis qu'ils suivraient bien entendu de près l'évolution de son état, tout de même. Mais selon lui, il y avait peu d'espoir d'amélioration. D'ailleurs il avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à leur ami, et celui-ci avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.

-.-_  
><em>

Sam s'en alla réserver une chambre dans un petit hôtel à deux rues de là. C'était lui qui avait conduit sur la dernière portion de la route, et Dean l'obligea à aller se reposer. Il promit de revenir dans trois ou quatre heures, avec de quoi grignoter et du café.

Dean quant à lui, s'installa près du lit de Castiel, et veilla. Il avait obtenu qu'on le laisse passer la nuit dans la chambre, et il laissa les bruits de fond de l'hôpital éroder ses nerfs à vifs petit à petit. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et sa main le démangeait d'aller retrouver "sa place". _Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est pas... je l'ai vu changé en soupe par le diable lui-même déjà, pourquoi cette fois je suis aussi... ? _Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que les autres fois, chez Chuck, au cimetière, et même la première fois que Castiel s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital aussi impuissant qu'un humain lambda, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'assimiler la situation ni ne l'avait vu comme ça. Livide et plein de sang, de brûlures, de coupures, de bleus et de fractures... Dean ferma les yeux un moment.

– T'as pas intérêt à mourir, Cas. Tu te souviens : je crois pas en Dieu. Alors je compte pas à ce qu'il te ramène encore, tu comprends. Mais je... Tu dois pas mourir parce que... il faut au moins que je te colle une bonne droite. Ouais. D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu aies apparemment perdu tes super-pouvoirs, Superman. J'ai plus à chercher un putain de caillou vert pour pouvoir faire ça et te remettre les idées en place sans que je m'y pète le poignet, haha...

Il tremblait un peu, les pupilles presque dilatées tellement il réfrénait son envie de sangloter comme un enfant, et s'était rapproché du bord de son siège se penchant plus près vers le lit.

– Meurs pas Cas, ajouta-t-il en mettant sa fierté de côté cédant à l'envie de reprendre la main de son ami. J't'en prie.

La respiration du blessé s'accéléra quelques secondes à cela, prenant Dean par surprise. Mais très vite au grand damne de celui-ci, il sombra de plus belle dans son coma.

Castiel ne s'éveilla à nouveau qu'une vingtaine d'heures plus tard. Sam était revenu entre temps, mais il évitait de rester trop longtemps dans la pièce, comprenant instinctivement que Dean était embarrassé par sa présence. Il lui avait amené comme promis un thermos de café serré, et avait déposé sur une tablette un sandwich froid, lui rappelant sans trop insister qu'il n'aiderait pas le blessé en mourant de faim. Ce fut quand son téléphone sonna – Bobby demandant des nouvelles – et qu'il sortit promptement, que Dean, le suivant du regard, entendit Castiel remuer légèrement.

– Paa... haa, huuu... -ardon., articula celui-ci du mieux qu'il put quand il posa les yeux sur lui.

L'ange lui demandait pardon. Et malgré la douleur évidente que cela lui procurait, il avait replié ses doigts autour de ceux de Dean. Celui-ci ne savait que dire. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? "Excuses acceptées" ? Ça n'était pas aussi simple. Sans compter qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il devait lui-même de sérieuses excuses à son ami. Dans tous les cas, même s'il ne pouvait rien dire, ses yeux exprimèrent pour lui tout le soulagement il ressentait à voir Castiel vivant et conscient. Et celui-ci le comprit.

– Tu... ne... huuu... -étestes... pas ?

– Quoi ?

Il le vit lever la main droite vers son visage et retirer avec difficulté le masque du respirateur artificiel qui entravait sa bouche. Dean voulu l'en empêcher, mais Castiel semblait vraiment vouloir dire quelque chose, comme si ça vie en dépendait – et c'était le cas en un certain sens.

– Dea… Dean… réussit-il à souffler. T-tu ne me hé…hhhrrr… hais pas ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux. La réalisation que l'ange se torturait l'esprit pour ça et depuis le début, le laissa sans voix de longues secondes.

– Nom de nom Cas ! S'exclama-t-il choqué. Je te jure que si ta carcasse était pas de la marmelade là, je te bot'rais l'cul ! Comment tu peux croire un instant que je puisse te haïr ? Je… j'étais en colère, j'étais en colère contre toi parce que tu m'as menti. J'avais toujours cru que toi entre tous tu me mentirais jamais, que je pourrais te faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive, et même plus qu'à Sam ! Tu comprends ça ?

Il serra très fort la main de son ami, comme pour lui montrer que ses paroles étaient importantes, qu'il disait là bien plus que ce qu'il semblait.

– Alors je t'en ai voulu, continua-t-il. Et bordel je t'en veux toujours. Mais jamais je te haïrai, jamais. Je peux pas Cas, je peux juste pas.

Ses mots eurent pour effet de physiquement soulager Castiel d'un énorme poids. Celui-ci détourna la tête, regardant droit devant lui vers le triste plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital, et ferma l'œil en inspirant puis expirant profondément. Quand il redirigea son regard vers son ami, il semblait avoir prit une importante décision.

– Dean, murmura l'ange doucement un doux sourire aux lèvres, ferme les yeux.

La vive lumière caractéristique des êtres célestes commença alors à jaillir de tous ses pores. Avant que le chasseur ne plongeât sous le lit les paupières serrées de toutes ses forces, il eut le temps de voir le visage de son ami presque déchiré par la douleur. Les appareils électroniques de la chambre se mirent à griller et exploser les uns après les autres. Un craquement annonça une inquiétante et longue fissure au dessus du lit, lit qui était secoué violemment, épicentre du phénomène. Et Castiel hurlait.

Puis soudainement, comme une sentence, le silence s'abattit, et tout s'éteignit.

-...-

À suivre.

* * *

><p>1. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, regardez les webbisodes des GhostFacers. Sérieusement.<p>

2. Juste pour rappel, une année sur Terre devrait correspondre à plus d'un siècle en Enfer si on pense aux 4 mois/40ans de Dean.

3. Jared Padalecki, dude fais-toi couper les cheveux.

4. Référence au groupe Nickelback, oui, peut-être que Dean crierait au blasphème comme quoi leur musique c'est de la gnognotte, je sais pas. Mais osef, c'est moi l'auteur de cette histoire, et moi je les adore, alors je fais ce que je veux, non mais.

-.-_  
><em>

ps : je croise les doigts pour que ma p%$µ! de flemmardise ne m'empêche pas d'écrire la suite de cette histoire, parce que dans ma tête les chapitres suivants sont un million de fois mieux que ça et que... j'ai envie de les lire.


End file.
